Someday
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Set after "Batman: Hush". After leaving the graveyard, Batman makes a decision to follow up on his "someday". But will Selina take him back after all that's been said and done? BatCat. One-shot. "Hush" plot summary inside so you don't have to have read it


Someday 

Kyoko: 00;; Dude…that was the best freaking comic I have _ever_ read. That Hush…man. That's all I can say. (huggles Batman: Hush comic book)

Aki: (jealous) Hmph. So what? I have "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories"! (sticks out tongue) Nyah. I'm not doing the disclaimer.

Corisu Li: (apologetic smile) Kyoko Kasshu Minamino does not own Batman: Hush.

Kyo: YES, I DO!

Corisu: - -;; Okay…I mean, the franchise. Enjoy.

…

Plot summary of Batman: Hush: Riddler comprised an incredibly intricate process to break down the heart of Batman consisting of Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Ra's al Ghul, Joker, Harley, Scarecrow, Clayface, Huntress, and Lady Shiva. Each served a crippling purpose but with the help of Catwoman, Oracle, Nightwing, Robin, and even Superman, Batman was able to overcome the villain nicknamed "Hush". He entrusted to Catwoman his identity and sought to start a relationship with her, but one of the casualties of the battle, his childhood friend named Thomas "Tommy" Elliot, made him reconsider his decision. This picks up shortly after Selina leaves Tommy's grave where Batman once stood.

…

"_Forget about being a detective for once. We are who we are. _That's _why this works. Maybe, someday, you'll come to _trust _that."_

_--Catwoman_

…

The rain had finally let up just to have more coming in from the east. A soft roll of thunder whispered at the corners of Gotham City like a quiet promise spoken in darkness.

Selina Kyle, now in the guise of Catwoman, swung through the cool air and landed on the balcony of her current penthouse home. She detached her whip from its place around some gargoyle and pulled off her goggles. The femme fatale sighed and peeled off the hood of her costume, running a gloved hand through her sweaty, mussed locks, jade green eyes slightly moist.

Almost…

The past events came haunting back like she knew they would, reminding her of how sweet it had been. Nostalgia rode high in her chest, the ghost of the joy and shock that had once ridden her returning as she remembered him peeling back the cowl to reveal the chiseled, handsome, and weary face of Bruce Wayne. She could almost taste his lips again when she'd kissed him in the cave.

Selina shook her head, her delicate brow darkening. No. She was not going to live an 'almost' life with an 'almost' relationship.

Stone faced, she unzipped her costume, relieved as cool air rushed onto her sweaty, aching body. She gingerly touched the bullet wound on her right shoulder and more memories spilled into her mind.

The rage shaking his form made her heart tremble. She could hear the cracking of the Joker's bones under Batman's fist. The bastard deserved every blow, every stinging needle of agony, but Bruce was too important to her. She couldn't let him do it. Make everything that he'd built plunge into oblivion. She'd almost stopped him but he was too strong.

Almost…

A hot shower. That's what she needed.

She flashed back to the instant where Harley had shot her, the pain, the fear as she somersaulted downward, disoriented, until Batman had caught her. A soft smirk touched her lips as she remembered what she'd said soon after.

' His voice was strong, but she knew that he was concerned and secretly enraged that she'd been shot.

"_Lie still. You need medical attention."_

"_I _know_ that…come closer…"_

_His grip tightened, tension singing in the arms that held her with great care and tenderness, and he leaned his head forward._

"…_If you _ever_ choose to…rescue…me again…over catching the bad guy…I swear, I'll scratch your eyes out. I'm not some kid you took in and trained…"_

_A world of grey sucked her down but she swore she saw his lips tug at the ends at her last comments. But at least she was safe…"_

Selina shook her head again to clear it of the memories. Scratch that. A cold shower. A _very_ cold shower.

…

"Can you believe him? I finally decide to give up my life's work and what does he do? He goes all suspicious on me! I mean, what the hell do I have to do: Change my outfit to stars and stripes and get the Pledge of Allegiance tattooed on my chest?"

Selina vented, popping another bon-bon into her mouth. The cat on her bed, Lazy, purred loudly in agreement, then yawned. Selina licked the chocolate from her fingers callously, frowning as she wondered,

"But why do I still care about him?"

A yawn stretched her mouth wide and she glanced at the glowing green numbers on her nightstand. 3:24 AM.

"Ooh. It's really late. I had no (yawn) idea."

She put the empty box that had once contained chocolates on her nightstand, settling on her downy soft pillows, mumbling,

"Those bon-bons are gonna make me fat."

"You look fine to me."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. An achingly familiar silhouette stood stark against the pale moonlight on her balcony. Him.

A cold expression overtook Selina's face. She scooped up Lazy, rising from her nest of covers and whispering to the cat,

"Go on, sweetheart, the grown-ups need to have a little 'talk'."

The cat obediently sprang onto the balcony and into the night, but not without fixing the Dark Knight with a stare that seemed to say "Don't screw this up."

"What are you doing here?" Selina questioned with an almost bored, emotionless tone.

For the first time she could recall, Selina saw the discomfort in his face that men usually had when they were about to say something painful and embarrassing.

"Selina…I…never thanked you for assisting me tonight."

Ah. For him, thanking someone _was_ painful and embarrassing.

"You're welcome, but I sincerely hope you didn't choose to waste time at 3 AM to come thank me."

Silence. She could practically see the gears in his head turning as he calculated his next move.

"Selina…"

"Forget it, Bruce. I know where this is going. You're going to apologize and tell me you don't want a relationship because you don't want to give you enemies any more leverage than what they've already got."

Pain rolled up in anger burned through her green eyes as they pierced his gaze viciously.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to wait around for you? Maybe I'm tired of getting so close I can almost taste it, then having you push me away. Maybe I'm tired of trying to mend your broken heart and breaking mine in the process. Either it's gonna work or it isn't. So make the decision or get the hell out of my life."

She turned away from him, her heart burning with both fury and passion: fury at the cruelty that he displayed when he kept pushing her away and passion for the way she wanted to go to him and let him wrap his strong arms around her and hold her close.

Selina waited to hear the swoosh of his cape, indicating his exit, and was surprised as his shadow loomed closer.

"No. I'm not apologizing."

Her eyes widened with shock, and she turned around, disbelief stamped all over her features.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not apologizing. I still believe that if we continue this relationship, you might get hurt. I still believe that if I let you get too close, you'll die. I still believe that I shouldn't take the chance…"

He stepped closer, making her hormones shoot in a million different directions, trapping her between her pride and her passion.

"But I still lo-"

She stopped him with a hand. "Don't. Don't say it. Don't you dare think you can just march in here and I'll take you back just like I always do with open arms. Love should mean something to you, Bruce. It does to me. So don't use pretty words like 'love' unless you really-"

His lips silenced her. In one motion, he'd grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, enveloping her mouth in his. She stiffened, stricken with shock and surprise, then melted in his arms. All of her anger slid out of her mouth in a sigh when he pulled away, except for one drop that clung in her response.

"If you _ever_ manhandle me like that again, I will personally castrate you."

There it was. A smirk. A small miracle, but a miracle nonetheless.

"So I take it you've made your decision?" She whispered with a rolling purr, gently rubbing her body against his.

His voice was soft but held a steady answer.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, where were we? Oh yes…"

She traced the line of his lips, laying her against his.

"You were going to take a shower."

A rare smile crossed his face as Selina led him towards the bathroom. He swept her up in his arms and carried her through the door, kicking it closed once inside, but not before a sultry purr was heard.

"Oh, now you're just taking advantage of me."

FIN

…

Kyoko: Whew! That was great (If I do say so myself) but not as good as the comic. Seriously; go out to Barnes and Nobles or Walden's and buy that comic. It rocks. Like reviews. So gimme some. (V-sign)


End file.
